


I Met You on Discord and We Were Rivals

by shamshamtriea



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [6]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Amanda is here for a bit, Day 6, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Modern AU, disaster Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: Diana met this person who gets on her nerves, but it turns out they were quite okay... Okay, maye more than okay. But at least, she get to hear her sing.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	I Met You on Discord and We Were Rivals

**Day Six: Space/Stars**

Diana couldn’t sleep. Not because she had a nightmare about being eaten by a giant cockratice(that’s a story for another day), but because she was still bursting with energy. An adrenaline rush from the day before. For the first time in these past few months, she was able to contact a certain someone via video call in discord’s direct messages. They were on the same server for the game, Grand Triskelion. They had also shared the same interest on one of the creators of said game who goes by the name Shiny Chariot, which was actually the inspiration of one of the main characters on the game.

At first the two didn’t see eye to eye due to their differences. And what differences that may be? Well, they would argue who’s top between Ursula and Kuro, the game's embodiment of the two creators of the game Chariot and Croix. They would also argue about their headcanons and this drives the whole server crazy.

But when Amanda O’Neill, as admin, put the two on a separate channel and keep them there for like, a week. Things went from zero to a hundred real quick. The two decided quits and talked to each other about whatever that comes to mind, and surprisingly, they went from enemies to friends on the course of that week.

The server cheered of course, holding a voice chat and the lot sang their hearts out except Diana and the person whom she was having a good time talking to. Both left the voice chat almost immediately to continue their talk on the past channel they were stuck in, on their own voice chat in the direct message.

And last night was the first time she actually met, well, virtually met the person behind the charming laugh and giggles. And, _oh Beatrix_ , she had descended to heaven.

Atsuko “Akko” Kagari.

She may truly be the embodiment of beauty in Diana’s words. Her locks a flowing thread of fine chestnut silk, she was overcame with the sudden urge to run her hands on those fine tresses. Her gaze, fiery red and burning with passion, she swore to high heavens that she doesn’t mind drowning on those red gaze. And her smile, _oh her smile_ (somebody help her), it was bright and full of honesty. She was this sunshine Diana was glad to bathe in, albeit Diana disliking the natural heat of the _real_ sun.

If you ask Diana how her first virtual meeting with Akko had gone, she would probably tell you something along the lines of, “It was as she expected” or “It went perfectly well”. In that context, yes those are real, but the reality of it was far from those exact words.

Diana outright panic when she saw her face. She was red, putting Akko’s own eyes to shame. She was stuttering, the _Diana Cavendish,_ master of ten languages failed to form basic English. Her jaw dropping at the very sight of one Akko Kagari. And she had also made a quite an impact on the brunette, bearing the same reaction as her.

_“Beatrix, she’s so beautiful!!”_ The two had unceremoniously squealed in their minds.

“Ah, hello.” The two had started.

Back to the present, Diana was still at this point, elated. The uncharacteristic goofy grin hasn’t disappeared on her face. The light tint of pink in her cheeks failed to say it’s goodbye too. Her mind was running on high speed. Her thought filled with, _Akko, Akko, Akko, Akko._ She grabbed a pillow and screamed on it, muffling the sound of squeals coming from her throat.

She stood up, smoothen her hair, and grabbed a shirt and pants. She snatched the jacket hanging on the wall and grabbed her muffler, picking up her boots before grabbing her keys, going through the door locking it. Diana stepped out of her tiny apartment _—okay,_ not that tiny, just enough to fit a whole family in.

She walked on the snow covered pavements, letting her feet take her to who knows where as she let her mind wander.

_“The street lights are glowing… yet some of them are blinking fast enough to make an eye hurt. They should have tried to fix it.”_

_“Oh look, a squirrel.. and there it goes to the tree, of course it is in the middle of November. This is expected. They’re cute though, reminds me of h—err...”_

Diana shook her head. She looked at the lake.

_“The lake is frozen. I wonder if the town locals would made it a fine rink. I doubt that would happen though, with the pavements brittle and rocky, making something as huge as a rink would rip away too much money if it wasn’t already on each and every pockets of corrupt politicians.”_

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw something—or rather _someone_ familiar. Her mind started to race.

_“Okay. That can’t be right. She should be in Japan—at least I thought she’s in Japan. But! That doesn’t make any sense, why would she be here? Did she knew I live here? Of course not, that’s impossible.”_

The figure swivel their head. They met eye to eye.

Diana swore she had already fainted at the spot. Her soul leaving her own body at the sight of the very girl that invaded her mind(and unknowingly, her heart), just a few meters away from her. The person was also in a state of shock. Mouth open wide, eyes popping comically.

“Diana!?”

_“Oh Beatrix.. was that my name?”_

Diana saw Akko rush towards her in a flurry of snow. Was she not so busy staring at the brunette’s features, she would have processed the fact that Akko just practically haul herself to Diana, sending them both on the ground with the latter groaning.

“Oh my gosh, _uso desho,_ you’re real right? I mean, I didn’t thought I would see you and maybe this just me day dreaming again and you’re not real, that would be a bummer. And you are so gorgeous in person, but it you’re not real then, is this what you really look like in person or—”

Diana stopped Akko from rambling any further when she ran her hand on the latter’s hair, making her think that Diana is indeed real and in the flesh.

“I’m real. I was merely surprised when you lunge yourself at me that I didn’t get the chance to speak.” Said Diana.

“Oh my gosh! You sound just exactly on calls, but waaay better in real life. And you’re gorgeous too.. aaahhh…” Gushed Akko. Diana laugh underneath her, and she realized this. “Oh! Sorry. Lemme just..” Akko stood up and offered a hand to Diana, whom she easily accepted.

“I..” Diana internally winced at how her voice crack. “What are you doing in here? I mean, how are you here?”

“Oh! I-uh.. I actually just recently got here, like..” Akko count her fingers. “Five days max. I got a scholarship to Luna Nova which is pretty neat! I always wanted to go to Luna Nova ever since I played one of Chariot’s first games in the industry.”

Diana blinked and smiled at her. “I do too. Oh, are you perhaps talking about Little Witch Academia?”

Akko’s eyes twinkle which made Diana’s heart flutter. “Yes! Oh my gosh! I really love that game. The spells, the scenery, backgrounds, even the music are so good!” Then her eyes droop a little, a sad gleam in her eyes. “It sucks that it didn’t won as best game on 2000.”

Diana hummed in agreement.

“It’s a shame, yes. But I suppose in our hearts, that game is the winner for us.” Diana smiled.

“You bet it is!” Grinned Akko.

Diana couldn't help but fell again that day.

* * *

Diana couldn't sleep. Not because she had a nightmare about Akko rejecting her(yes that is scary indeed), but because she is thinking about Akko who’s room is next door. It was barely the end of their first week at Luna Nova and here she is, a huge bumbling mess. She mostly spent her day ~~avoiding~~ making a fool of herself in front of Akko.

_“Why is it I can make an impromptu speech in front of professionals, yet I can’t make a single simple sentence when it comes to Akko?”_

Diana sighed under the pillow she was using to muffle her voice, before taking it and bringing it to her chest. Diana really wasn’t sure if she can still keep this act by the end of the month. I mean, it’s basically hurting her physically when she’s with Atsuko Kagari.

_“Perhaps, fresh air would help me sleep.”_

Diana rose, arranging her pillows and blanket first before going to the windowsill to open the window. The surge of cold air sent shivers to her body, but she relaxed to it, feeling the breeze in her face calming her erratic beating heart. But as she close her eyes, she heard a humming of guitar. It was subtle for a moment, then it stopped, then it played again, this time noticeably louder than before.

It wasn’t a familiar tune. It started lightly, but then the upbeat flair came running in. She could hear another instruments played on the background, but it was most likely a recorded one because the guitar felt alive near her. It was certainly different from what she usually listens, but it’s air is pleasantly welcomed.

_“Yume no tsuzuki, oikaketeita hazunanoni..”_

Diana blinked at the voice. It was soft, breathy, and very alluring to her ears. It made her steel herself to listen through the window, even though it kinda hurts since she was practically leaning on the wooden plank separating her from the ground below. She could go out on the balcony(yes, every room has balconies), but that would be too obvious, considering the fact that the singer was somewhere near the roof, or possibly in the roof.

_“Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo!”_

Diana was surprised at the change of beat, and how powerful it is from the voice coming up above. She had no doubt that this person is indeed a singer.

_“Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni! Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo!”_

She could feel the vibration of the voice. How smooth it is. Noting that there wasn’t even a pause for air the part, it was as if she could feel the exhilaration coming from the singer.

_“Kanaeru tame ni! Ikiterundatte!_

_Wasurecha isou na. Yoru no mannaka._

_Bunan ni nante. Yatterarenai kara…_

_Kaeru bashou mo nai no.”_

_“Kono omoi wo!_

_Keshiteshimau ni wa, mada jinsei nagai deshoo?_

_Natsukashikunaru._

_Konna itami mo kangei jan!”_

Diana breathed out. She heard from the singer the absolute glee and love for singing as she sing her song. Come to think of it, the song’s language was different— _it’s_ _not English that is for sure_ —but it was familiar. So familiar that she sometimes here some words coming from a brunette’s mouth.

Oh it’s Japanese, Diana thought. She smiled, it reminded herself of Akko. But there’s one lingering question. _Who was singing?_

As the next lyrics was uttered, she pushed her head on the window, craning her head upward and saw dangling legs, with the person wearing black socks. Their head was bobbing a bit. This was enough movement to see who was the mystery singer. And lo and behold, it was none other than, Atsuko Kagari!

Diana’s mouth—albeit not something she was proud off—hanged open as she saw Akko singer her heart's out on the roof. Part of Diana wants to scream bloody murder for Akko to come down, but the more pushing part of her wants her to stay there and stare at her. And gawk she did.

Even when her neck cramped at her head's position, she couldn’t help but to look at Akko. Enamored by the bubbling, energetic presence of the brunette. She failed to realize that the singing had cease and now Akko was just staring at her with a wide grin plastered on her face as she wave down on Diana.

“HEY DIANA!! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!!” Shouted Akko, grinning widely at Diana who woke up from her stupor.

A series of, “ _Shut up! It’s 3 am!!”_ was heard, causing for the two to wince at the volume, a bit more louder than Akko’s shouting. The brunette up above laughed sheepishly and looked down once again at Diana.

“Hi.” Akko, this time, lowered her voice.

“Hiii—wait… get down from there Akko! You might fall!” Half-screamed, half-whispered Diana. Akko laughed and have her a finger gun.

“You could say that… I'm falling for you Diana.” Akko stated, causing for the blonde to stop and gape at her.

“I-you.. seriously Akko? Please, just… get down from there and talk in front of me like any other sane person out there in existence.” Said Diana.

Akko shrugged before replying. “Ooor, you could come up here and talk to me.” Akko smiled sweetly at her.

Diana huffed. “Alright then. If that’s what you wish. Wait for just a moment.” Diana ducked away from the window, leaving Akko blinking above.

Akko wasn’t expecting for Diana to agree on meeting her at the roof, but the blond did anyway and Akko was panicking. Akko grabbed her guitar and speaker, putting the guitar on the case before hopping off to meet the cement floor. The door of the roof clicked open and there she was, Diana Cavendish, in _—is that a robe?? A sleeping robe, light blue in color and—oh my god, she’s wearing pants with unicorn patterns. Unicorn patterns!!_

Diana panted and huff, clutching her robe in the chest air. “I.. what are you doing up here?” Akko blinked.

“Oh! I-uh.. I was trying to sleep lately, but I can’t so I went here to play a guitar or else I bother my roommates. Wait, how about yours?” Asked Akko.

“I don’t have any. I mean, they’re not there.” Diana corrected herself. “I was alone and I also have the trouble of sleeping. By the way, you’re singing is nice.” Diana mentally screamed at herself for put a foot in her mouth.

“Oh, uhmm… thanks. Really means a lot to me. Your opinion, I mean your compliments—No! Just the compliments, yeah.” Akko awkwardly grinned at her. Diana blinked before giving her a smile.

Suddenly, a gust of air flutter around them. Blowing their hair in a mess of locks. Diana was the first one to recover and her eyes met Akko. The girl in question was, in Diana’s vision, _the embodiment of beauty._ Akko’s hair—her signature little ponytail was nowhere to be found—was a mess, but a cute kind of mess. Her red eye, the other was closed, twinkled with amusement and a laugh escape her lips making Diana’s heart do a flip. But what was most breathtaking, was how the stars that shone behind her gave her this ethereal look and _Diana is smitten._

Diana couldn’t stop staring. Her mind short circuit at the sight. Then she shook her head when she heard Akko speak.

“Diana.”

“Yes?”

Akko grinned and Diana _fell_.

“Do you want to hear me sing?” Akko asked. Diana chuckled and smiled warmly at the brunette.

“I’d love to hear you sing, Akko.”

**Author's Note:**

> • I suggest for you to listen to the music. Again (Acoustic) by YUI.  
> • R5h thamks!   
> • YES! Finished it! It’s 28 today(the day this draft was finished). You guys wouldn’t know how much of a panic I’m making this. But I made it. Now I just had to problem the last day.  
> • Didn’t expect this work to turn this way. It’s nice tho.  
> • I give you, disaster gay Diana.


End file.
